


【00L】【皇家赌场】《色厉内荏》

by Nirvana8



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Le Chiffre, Cheeky James Bond, Le Chiffre hates James, Le Chiffre is being rescued by James Bond in the room, M/M, Top James Bond, and then he's fucked
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 勒·西夫在房间受害尾随他的詹姆斯救下，然而不仅仅是救下，勒·西夫还被詹姆斯好好对♂待了一番。
Relationships: James Bond / Le Chiffre
Kudos: 3





	【00L】【皇家赌场】《色厉内荏》

**Author's Note:**

> *涉及窒息play，提及轮奸往事。  
> *有续篇：《All in》。

无限制桌德州扑克进行了四个小时后转入一小时休息时间，邦德看着对面同样还留在座位上的勒·西夫，继续以一种不能自制的热情和好奇观察起对方来。途中那个手下过来了，邦德看着勒·西夫侧耳听着事情，然后抬起他那双独特的眼睛提防了一下自己，紧接着就离开了座位。

但呼吸机被冒失地留在了桌子上。

邦德巡视了下四周，从口袋里捏出那枚小小的窃听器，然后在马西斯的掩护下将窃听器成功放进了呼吸机里。

摸着器械表面还残留着的口腔温度，邦德在想当勒·西夫需要进行辅助呼吸时里面的窃听器是不是也可以记录到他生命短促缺失又被暂时满足的声响。他期待着窃听器里传来的属于勒·西夫的生命韵律。

若无其事地走到一旁闲聊，邦德看着勒·西夫面色稍愠地折回来拿回呼吸机。等到勒·西夫已经走出拐角，邦德紧随其后搭乘电梯，最高层楼的号码被按下。看着手机里显示的绿点，慢慢地被电梯运载着靠近勒·西夫的客房。邦德笑容雀跃。

被告知女友有急事找自己的时候，勒·西夫攒着疑惑和没有畅快赢牌的怒气回到客房。看见女友在窗台外，勒·西夫不满地把外套随意扔在沙发上并没有注意到此时房间内有什么不同，喷上一口呼吸机，勒·西夫缓着心情走到阳台向女友询问是什么急事，却突然得到了一个亲吻和一个莫名的道歉。

当细长的绳索勾住脖子用力压迫着声带的时候勒·西夫想起以前在街头混日子时的往事，他凄厉地叫出了声。

窃听器传来一声惨叫后邦德已经抵达了勒·西夫的客房楼层，从后腰掏出枪按上消音器，邦德轻轻推开房门，他看见勒·西夫被以勒着的姿势制止住。观察了一下形势，邦德选择直接开枪。

勒·西夫随着身后的袭击者跌倒在地上，大声喘息着，像溺了水的胆小鬼。

迅速闪进屋，检查了两名袭击者是否真正死亡，邦德看着倒在地上被吓出了满脸汗的勒·西夫笑出声。

“邦德先生。”两肘砸在了地面上，勒·西夫呈现门户大开的姿势抬起那双明明还心有余悸的眼睛强装冷静地看着邦德。语气又冷又正经。

“勒·西夫先生。”不理对方恼羞成怒的可爱反应，邦德笑嘻嘻地回应。

勒·西夫依旧倒在地上平息着消化刚刚的袭击，感觉到左眼又有液体留下来时，勒·西夫刚想动手抹掉它，邦德却蹲了下来，投射下来的阴影笼罩住了自己。当邦德把右手伸过来时，勒·西夫防备地后仰，他死盯住邦德的动作。

“嘘嘘...我只是想帮你抹掉它们。”像哄住一只野猫一样，邦德继续伸过自己的手。当粗糙温暖的指腹触碰到那只眼睛时，勒·西夫身子猛地一抖，惊慌地闭上了眼，邦德顺着那条闭起来的眼缝擦拭掉了那些血泪。勒·西夫慢慢睁开眼，那只眼睛还残留了一丝血痕，另一只眼睛眼里莫名溢满了泪水。

“...你真是该死的漂亮，勒·西夫先生。”干脆地把勒·西夫推躺在地上，当邦德欺身压上去时，勒·西夫面带窘迫地推着邦德的胸膛，邦德看着对方瞥向了一侧的脸庞，然后终于发现了同样被救下来的勒·西夫的女友一直在一旁迷茫地看着他们。

“下午好，美丽的女士，我能否向你借用一下你的男朋友？看在我刚刚救了你们的份上。”看见对方开口欲拒，邦德隐蔽地在勒·西夫看不见的地方晃了一下自己手里还握着的枪支。

女友识时务地点点头，看了看自己的男朋友勒·西夫再看了看邦德，然后绕到边上逃到门口，刚踏出门口，邦德压在勒·西夫下身笑容和善地冲着她喊道：“不好意思女士，可否再请你帮我们关上门？谢谢你了。”

顿住在门口，女友在那俩人之间来回扫视，最后用了不小力气嘭地带上了房门走人。

“唔哦，看来我让你的女朋友不高兴了勒·西夫先生。”一点点重新把勒·西夫推倒在地上，邦德居高临下地再次细细端详起眼前的人来。用发胶打理得一丝不苟的黑色头发，于是那张优秀的脸庞被完好地显露出来——饱满宽大的额头下嵌着那双残缺的眼睛——现在正疑惑的看着自己呢。异常坚挺的鼻梁骨，旁边还有一对高耸锋利的颧骨与它互相衬托着，往下是邦德爱极了的嘴唇——简直是丘比特弓箭般的形状，但是却向下撇着，让它的主人看起来好像永远为得不到什么而赌着气。

然后这把属于丘比特的弓箭拉满了弓。勒·西夫开口问道：“邦德先生，你为什么会知道我的房间在哪？”

邦德抬头看向那双眼睛，心情又雀跃起来，挑开勒·西夫的外套，从里面拿出了对方一直随身必备的呼吸机，邦德拿着它在俩人中间晃了晃，里面窃听器叮当起来。

“...未免下作了点，邦德先生。”听见呼吸机里不寻常的声响，勒·西夫郁怒地看着邦德，想伸手夺过呼吸机，却被邦德用健壮的手臂压实了颈部。勒·西夫再次惊慌起来，血泪渗出。

邦德着迷地凑近勒·西夫，看着他眼睑慌乱地颤动起来，一半血泪一半眼泪地流淌在颧骨上，邦德继续残忍地压紧了手臂，勒·西夫开口沙哑地叫起来，四肢拼命地乱动。邦德看得出来勒·西夫对于脖子受迫非常害怕。

“你发生过什么。”下意识地低喃出声，邦德看见勒·西夫呼吸急喘起来，痛苦缺氧的征兆。当邦德意识到是哮喘发作时，马上拿过呼吸机对准勒·西夫的口腔就是一喷。

辅助呼吸到氧气的勒·西夫表情放松下来，双眼微眯，呈现舒服和舒畅的神情，仿佛高潮过后的颓靡。邦德观察着他前后反应的转变，掂了掂手里的呼吸机有了自己的想法。

当邦德解着自己的皮带裤扣时勒·西夫还愣神在得到呼吸的救治里，他反应过来后裤子上的裤裆拉链已经被拉下了。他握住邦德的手腕，嗓子沙哑地开口：“邦德先生？我想我不需要提醒你我都是有女朋友的人。”

“女朋友？哦不她不是我的女朋友勒·西夫先生。她不是我喜欢的类型。”邦德甩开勒·西夫的手，先隔着那层黑色的内裤揉捏起里面包裹的阴茎，顺着弯在了右侧的柱身往下摸到了软重的囊袋。 

勒·西夫呼吸粗重起来，不忘嘲笑出声：“因为她是聪慧型吗邦德先生？”

“不，单身。”邦德拉下内裤，里面半勃的阴茎弹出来，乖巧地落在邦德的手心里，把内裤边缘放开任其弹回勒在睾丸上，勒·西夫闷声一抖。覆在耳边，邦德看着余光里的那个不断流出血泪的眼睛，愉悦地补充：“而你，勒·西夫先生，非单身。”

把手掌卷成筒形邦德以自己习惯的节奏撸起勒·西夫的阴茎，手里的阴茎粗重白皙，包皮半勃起来只堪堪吐露了一半龟头。用指甲挑起包皮褶皱然后把它撸到柱身后面，邦德满意地触碰到那个完整的龟头。继续着手上的动作，邦德抬头看向勒·西夫的细微表情，根据对方蹙眉的程度调整着指腹摩擦龟头的位置。一手控制着呼吸机，在勒·西夫呼吸又不规律地急喘起来时由自己来决定是否以及什么时候按下那个呼吸键。有几次只是浅浅按下键后就从嘴边撤走，邦德看着勒·西夫猫一样地伸长脖子想要勾到那个呼吸机，丘比特弓箭嘴唇张开来，渴求着更多的氧气。

直起身子跪在勒·西夫下身正对方位，邦德用膝盖顶开勒·西夫的大腿，左手继续撸弄着阴茎，指缝已经被流满了前列腺液。右手握着呼吸机挑起衬衫下摆一路推举上到露出布满胸毛的胸膛。邦德把呼吸机怼进勒·西夫口腔里施予一口呼吸，然后抓起衬衫下摆舔弄起胸毛里的乳头来。

嘴里含着呼吸机等待被不定时赐予的珍贵呼吸，勒·西夫在邦德的撸动舔舐下身子轻轻抖动着。脖子上被勒住的印迹还在，勒·西夫一手摸着脖子一手把邦德的脑袋慢慢往下按到小腹。

“给我氧气，然后，吸我。”黑发的阿尔尼亚美人发号施令起来，邦德笑着先按动了一下呼吸机，然后嘴腔下达到阴茎处，不同于女性的柔软嘴唇，邦德口腔更热，而且舔舐和吮吸更具男性都想要的那种简单粗暴但极具快感。勒·西夫舒服得仰起下巴，鲜红的勒痕张牙舞爪地暴露出来，喉结在痕迹里上下滑动。

用力一吸阴茎，邦德吐掉嘴里的液体，手掌重新掐住了勒·西夫的脖子，勒·西夫身子瞬间僵硬住，他面露恐惧和愤怒地看向邦德。勾起脖子把勒·西夫拖起来，邦德仗着浑身的肌肉轻而易举就把勒·西夫拖到房门上，用力地按压上去。颧骨首当其冲撞在房门上，勒·西夫吃痛出声，他余光始终瞪着身后的邦德。邦德把呼吸机放在勒·西夫勾不到的地方，然后把健壮的胸膛压在了他的脊背上，胯部摇摆着也挤压在对方的挺翘富于弹性的臀部上，褪下了勒·西夫的内裤，然后把指缝里收集到的前列腺液体抹进了对方的臀缝里。

男性敏感的私处被这样对待使勒·西夫挣扎起来，可实在敌不过锻炼得相当得当的邦德的力量压制。正过自己的头部，下巴点在门上，勒·西夫闭上眼等着将要遭受的一切。

看见勒·西夫这种认命的态度，邦德嘲笑了一声，继续摸着臀缝里的液体。

“请你自己自主分泌一些润滑液出来，勒·西夫先生，不然待会疼的可是你自己。”

把阴茎压在饱满的一侧臀肉上，邦德自顾自地爽叫出声。勒·西夫忽视不了那种同为男性的阴茎烫在屁股上的感受，已经硬邦邦的柱身不停陷进臀肉上。勒·西夫想起以前只能在街头混日子时被一些地头蛇强奸的日子，他们给他用上催情药，一个接着一个地排队轮奸，没有一丝歇息的机会。面对着房门极力小声落泪的时候肛门也软化了下来，分泌出了必要的液体。

邦德一直在后面不动生息地观察着勒·西夫，看见对方右边侧脸有澄净的泪水淌下来，手里也接着摸到温热的液体。静静地看着，然后邦德咬上勒·西夫的耳朵，阴茎开始戳弄在肛门入口，问他：“在你身上发生过什么事情，勒·西夫先生。”

没有充分润滑的阴茎和入口还是艰难地互相排挤着，邦德握着自己的阴茎，尝试着戳进那个洞，周围的阴毛被带起扯进肛门里让勒·西夫痛得小小喊出声。无可奈何地邦德撸动起自己的阴茎挤出更多前列腺液，然后他吐出嘴里的唾液一起混着抹在彼此的生殖处。当龟头终于戳进了肛门后他们都叫喊起来，勒·西夫仰起头细细呜咽，邦德感受到里面更加紧致灼热的通道舒爽出声。柱身更通畅地滑进肛门里，被撑大的感觉给了勒·西夫莫名的满足感。

粗大滚烫的龟头第一下就戳到敏感点时，勒·西夫压在门板上呻吟出声。邦德听进心里去开始发狠地朝着那个点猛冲，房门甚至被带动地震颤起来，勒·西夫想着自己的手下是否一直在外面守着，然后全程听着自己被人压操在门上的呻吟叫喊。

心情紧张起来，勒·西夫呼吸又开始紊乱，他回手抓着邦德的胯部，提示着自己需要呼吸机。

“不急。我会看着给你的，勒·西夫先生，此刻你不如先专注在我操着你的事实上。”

“呜。”勒·西夫难受起来，双手往后推阻着一直把自己往门上顶撞的邦德，邦德干脆抓着他的手作为使力点继续往前操动。听着勒·西夫呼吸越来越急促和趋于浅薄，邦德快速抽插起来，将勒·西夫此刻最需要的氧气换成了更强烈的快感赐予他。

“呃啊...哈，啊呃，邦、邦德...呼吸...机，停下...给我...”不管怎么呼吸氧气就是进入不了肺部的感觉让勒·西夫习惯性恐慌，而身后肛门越来越剧烈地抽插却给了他太多的快感。勒·西夫想要呼吸，又的确不想让邦德真的停下。

扯过勒·西夫后脑勺的头发，邦德继续把阴茎挤进深处，直起身看着后仰着头的勒·西夫在呼吸不畅的情况又贪恋在快感里的神态。快速抽插了几下最后重重一顶，在勒·西夫高潮的瞬间邦德拿过地上的呼吸机插进对方张开的嘴唇里猛地一按，给予了最后时刻的呼吸救治。

“唔唔唔...！”拼命含住呼吸机的勒·西夫急迫地吸入氧气，生理被双重满足着而迎来高潮射精。阴茎被朝上顶直在门板上，射出的精液全都落在勒·西夫自己的小腹上。

抽出阴茎，邦德看着勒·西夫滑落在地板上，头顶着门缝，此刻表情十分地餍足和淫荡，呼吸顺畅和高潮的感受刺激得勒·西夫跪爬在门边痴愣地呢喃起来。用力拍拍对方汗湿和颓靡的脸，邦德满意地笑笑，然后重新爬到勒·西夫身后，就着在门前的姿势，再次操进勒·西夫的屁眼里。

已经高潮过的勒·西夫面对再次操进来的阴茎，只能无力地趴在门边，被抽插得浑身颤抖全身过电一样不停小高潮，然而他已经射不出什么了。邦德把呼吸机丢还给了他，于是勒·西夫脸贴在肮脏的地板毛毯上，一手撑在门边，一手握紧了呼吸机贪婪地呼吸着氧气，肛门还在自主地收缩含咬着邦德的阴茎。

邦德手里揉捏起跪挺着的浑圆臀部，扣着胯部，看着勒·西夫满足地呼吸表情而凝聚着自己的快感。他看着像母狗一样跪爬在地上的勒·西夫只专注着呼吸的满足神情心理的愉悦也跟着攀升，他把阴茎全部挤进通道里，然后贴着勒·西夫的囊袋频繁抽插起来，阴茎几乎是完全埋在湿滑滚烫的甬道里抽动。当勒·西夫呼吸顺畅下来后，他侧过脸把脑袋顶在地面上，从下往上地注视着邦德快要射精的表情。汗液滴落在臀部上，带来水蜜桃饱满多汁的联想冲击，邦德回看着眼底媚笑起来的勒·西夫，最后达到高潮。连忙抽出阴茎，把精液喷射在了被掐得泛红的屁股上，邦德把精液在上面摸匀，然后倾过身，把手指上的精液像眼泪一样抹在勒·西夫的完好的右眼泪沟上。

看着自己的绘画作品，邦德得意地笑了笑，他趴在勒·西夫身上，灰蓝的瞳孔摄住那双还在湿润着发亮的棕色眼睛，深情开口：“这样最好看。”

自知被调戏的勒·西夫恼怒地推开对方，颠簸地站起身来，轮到他居高临下地看着邦德。然后他弯腰，揪住了邦德的外套。邦德以为勒·西夫这么快就恢复了精力要准备大打特打，但对方只是扯下了自己的外套，然后像拿着一块廉价的毛巾一样大大方方地裸着自己的身体擦拭起上面残留的精液来。

邦德坐在地上抬头看得移不开眼。勒·西夫自顾自地擦拭掉胸膛、小腹和大腿内侧，屁股上的精液。然后穿回了裤子，拉上拉链，正了正脖子上的蝴蝶领，勒·西夫低眸看见一直盯着自己的邦德，没好气地把外套扔在对方脸上。然后从容地走出了房门。

邦德被扔了一脸带着精液的外套，反而忍不住地在外套下低笑出声。拉下外套时，发现对方已经走出了房门。邦德只能认命地开始在勒·西夫的衣柜里找出一套多余的西装和衬衫，赶在休息时间结束前回到赌桌上。

他们在赌桌上重新相遇。勒·西夫全程瞪视着对面的邦德，邦德则全程笑嘻嘻的讨人厌样子，即使是在弃权输牌后也是如此地漫不经心。

把那些筹码收回来，即使赢了牌勒·西夫感觉心里还是一股郁闷，他看向邦德，瞪着对方的嬉皮笑脸。

邦德赢足了对方的注视，示意旁边的人让酒保过来。

“一杯干马丁尼。等等，”眼神还在勒·西夫身上的邦德紧接着叫住了酒保， 开始了自己的吸引注意方式：“三份琴酒，一份伏特加，再加半份苦艾酒，加冰块摇匀再加一片去皮薄柠檬。”耍嘴皮子到最后一句勒·西夫才抬眼看向邦德，然后看向了酒保，同时手上一直灵活玩弄着筹码。

之后其他人也陆续要了饮料让勒·西夫再次开始郁结。

“好了吗？现在有人要玩牌吗？”

“看来有人很急啊。”旁边的人和邦德一起挤兑着。

邦德窃笑起来，看向沉着脸的勒·西夫。结果又是意料中地被瞪视了。

最后勒·西夫和邦德开始了单挑局面。邦德无奈地看着对方眼神冷冽地盯着自己揣摩，他微微挑着眉想表达一小时前我们都上过床了不要那么冷漠敌对嘛的信息，然而勒·西夫依旧是那副面孔，暗自计算着自己的赢牌概率。

拗不过对方赢牌的渴望，邦德再下注了200万。

“我全压。（All in.）”被牌官催促了一下的勒·西夫说出来了震惊全场的话。

心里叹了口气，邦德闭了闭眼，开口：“我跟。（Call.）”

然后邦德亮牌，一张K和一张A，凑出了满堂红。

勒·西夫表情看起来犹犹豫豫地送出了手中的底牌，第一张是一张J，他看着邦德，然后移出了第二张底牌，还是J。

“Oops.”勒·西夫得意地对着邦德笑起来。那双眼睛明亮到了邦德的心里去。

新一场赌局，最后又是勒·西夫和邦德单挑局面。邦德疑惑地看着勒·西夫120万的下注，他不知道勒·西夫是不是真的很想要赢得这场赌局。

“4050万，全压。”邦德陪着勒·西夫认真赌完这一局。

勒·西夫兴奋起来，感觉被挑衅又是可能会赢完全场的雀跃。看了看亮出的牌和自己的底牌，勒·西夫轻笑出声，带点被动的性质：“那么，我就跟了这手牌。”

邦德看着勒·西夫，勒·西夫也看着他。此刻桌上的赌注总额已经高到了一亿一千五百万。

邦德等着勒·西夫亮牌。三个A，一对6，比起前一位更大的满堂红。

然后邦德盯着勒·西夫，不舍得放过对方的一丝表情，缓缓亮出了自己的牌：黑桃5 和黑桃7。凑出4到8的同花顺。最大。  
邦德看着勒·西夫的表情由小雀跃转为震惊，接着变成失落和愤怒。最后一走了之。

牌官在旁边道着贺，邦德敷衍地回了谢。眼神还落在勒·西夫离开的背影上。

晚上，输光了一大半钱的勒·西夫从浴室里洗完澡出来，双眼微微泛红。短发上沁着水，他没心情去擦干。走过房门时他愣在那里，看着上面已经被新的脚印踩踏掉做爱痕迹的地面。心里更加郁结，叫了客服送点烈酒上来，瘫倒在沙发上闭了眼自我折磨般地回味着白天输掉赌局的情形。

门铃响起时勒·西夫起身去开门，但客服送来的不是烈酒，而是一杯邦德在赌桌上叫过的麻烦马丁尼——勒·西夫就这么叫他。

“邦德先生说你要的就是这杯酒。”服务员颤抖在门边上，勒·西夫看了看他接过了饮料，放对方逃命一样离开了。甩上房门，怒视着手里的饮料，没好气地试着喝下了一口。然后勒·西夫在空无一人的房间里羞赧地承认了这杯马丁尼的美味。

地区的另一端，喝完最后一口马丁尼的邦德嚼起酒杯里的柠檬片，看着电脑上勒·西夫的人头照片，默默笑了笑。回想起白天在房间里按着对方狂操的事情，当时自己把对方的内裤衣物褪去掉后看到的是相对孱弱的修长身体，以及有明显弱点的性格让邦德觉得勒·西夫不过是个色厉内荏的斤斤计较于概率和数字的漂亮银行家罢了。吐掉酸甜口感的柠檬片，看着旁边陆续显示出来的与勒·西夫有利益来往的各个客户信息，邦德慢慢思忖起了另一个计划。


End file.
